SB: Shadow's War
by bankerrtx01
Summary: Grimm has mounted a sneak attack on the Smash Brothers when they were at their most vulnerable now is it up to the remaining garrison to hold off the attack so help can arrive. Part 7 of the NintenVerse ( looking for a new writer Pm me)
1. Call to arms

Smash brother: Shadow's War.

Summany (Grimm has mounted a sneak attack on the Smash Brothers when they were at their most vulnerable now is it up to the remaining garrison to hold off the attack so help can arrive. Part 7 of the NintenVerse

-Chapter 1-

Ash watched as the sky was pitch black before he lept into action

"Pikachu go find Samus we need to get that signal out there!, Lucario gather up the Aura guardians and send a message to the Queen if Grimmis covering the entire planet he fully, means us dead we need every able body in this war." He said

Both Pokémon ran out the door. As King Link walked in

"Did I hear right that Void is back?" He asked

"Yes and he means business he fully means to eradicate the planet this time." Ash said

"We cannot let that happen." Link Said

"I know that fully well." Ash said

(I beleave I speak for everyone in the Smash Brothers But we are at your command.) mewtwo Said

"Thank you mewtwo But right now the smash brothers aren't going to cut it, I need you to go to the hall and bring mew along with Master and Crazy hand, we need everyone," Ash Said

Mewtwo nodded and vanished

Link looked up at the cloud "what will you have me do?" He asked

"Gather the garrison and guard the city, those portals must be protected." Ash Said

"So defenders of the Multiverse hmm?" Link asked

"You got that right." Ash Said

(Around the rest of the world)

People looked to the sky to see it blacked out, people murmured in a house when suddenly an asteroid crashed Into the street and a void Combat form formed out of the rubble it roared and panicked the family,

Everyone ran and they were cut down and hundreds of people were slain and Pokémon changed into shadow Pokémon for the same reason,

It was war.

( Pokémon league HQ)

Charles Goodshow sat helpless as he watched the sky grew dark people slaughtered and by an unknown force, the police, the Pokémon champions, no one could stop them

He picked up a red phone on his deck a direct line to Ash Ketchum,

He instantly received an answer

"Hello?" Ash Said

"Ash it's Goodshow." He Said

"Ah Yes Goodshow tell me are you enjoying the light Show?" Ash Said trying to keep it light." He asked

"Ash you brought an Army to defend the earth from outside threats...use it…"

Ash hung up the phone

(Smash Brothers HQ)

Ash flicked on the Battle Castle Intercom which also announced to most of the armed forces,

"_Everyone this is Ash Ketchum speaking...not two minutes ago we were attacked by Grimm and evil entity hellbent on destroying us, I'm asking all able bodies to stand up and fight, this isn't a war over petty reasons like oil or Pokémon this is a war over the fate of Humanity, we stand at arms together or we fall. _

_This is Grandmaster Ketchum of the Court of Rota out," _he said as he hung up the phone

Instantly he got hundred of texts

"This is the Aura garrison of Alola what do you need?"

"This is the Aura garrison of Sinnoh what do you need?"

"This is the TR-SS compound in Kanto what do you need?"

"Ash this is your mother I'm scrambling fighters Left and right,"

"Ash this is Professor Oak your Pokémon are anxious and ready for war,"

Ash sighed and plugged his phone in and made a call to everyone

On the big screen hundreds if not thousands of faces popped up and tens of hundreds of them said "GRANDMASTER!" Ash looked

"Every lesser garrison of Aura guardians are to defend there population of civilians and counter and resistance. Over." He said

And like that the hundreds of faces turned to 20.

Goodshow

Queen Ziantha,

Scott

The battle frontier brains

King Link

Lady Hylia

Lord Demies,

Delia Ketchum,

And the regional professors

"Report Grandmaster!" The queen said quickly

"About 3 minutes ago Grimm launched a surprised attack on the planet and covered the planet in his soul the planet itself is under Seige." He Said

"And what do you tend to do about it?" Goodshow asked

"I plan to gather my armies and after the force that has landed on the planet has been eradicated and before Grimm can send in any more forced take the fight to him and make it known That he is unwelcome here." Ash Said

"But ash gathering The force needed for such a task is going to be one hell of a job." Professor Oak Said

"That's why I have you I'm. Sorry but your right I cannot do this on my own, I need this to be structured." Ash Said

"As the queen I'm not too well informed with War affairs I usually let you deal with this, as such Grandmaster Ash I promote you to War Chief of earth." The queen said

"Now hold on a sec. I thought Ash was an independence region and isn't to. Interact with Rota?" Charles asked

"Charles the world is at war and your still about stroking your power hungry man fantasy?!" Ash yelled irritated

Charles sighed "your right my apologies I for one believe you are fit to rule I for one Promote you to President of Earth, you have my full support in this war," Charles Said

"Thank you Charles I need access to your Mega Energy gun, with that we can bombard Grimm in the Atmosphere, it's his one weakness Mega Energy." He Said

"I will instruct the gun Crew to fight immediately." He said as he hung up

"Now that that is done, Ash What should the TR-SS do?" Delia Ketchum asked

"The TR-SS is mostly a fighting force and while are a good force to deal with threats to criminals are underpowered to deal with Void forms and shadow Pokémon." King Link said

"Wait link where are the reports of Shadow Pokémon coming from I've gotten no feedback of that yet?" Ash asked as he checked his computer.

"They mostly sprung up in Orre and have maintained that as a strong hold fortunately they don't seem to be heading to the mainland nor going into the water." Link said

"Ok then Mom I need you to despatch the TR-SS Navy task force 1 to patrol the waters and make sure they do not reach the Main Land." Ash Said

Delia nodded and send the orders "done." She said

"Next I need you to contact Giovanni it's quiet obvious that in this confusion Crimes is going to be rampant and in that the Leaders of Team Magma, Aqua, Galatic, Plasma, and Possible Skull, and Maybe even the Æther foundation may try to reform I want Giovanni working around the clock to put a stop to it." Ash Said

Delia nodded. And hung up

"Ash I send you a message your Pokémon are restless what shall I do with them?" Oak asked

"If the shadow Pokémon are out there it can spread like an infection I want all the Labs to be made into Quarantine zones and all Wild Pokémon are to be kept there Oak if your need to send my other Pokémon from the other regions to there respective regions to help with the expansion of the labs I know Your is good but the others need more space, my Pokémon understand they are not ready for war, but they want to help." Ash Said

Professor Oak nodded and hung up

"Wait hold on Professor what happed with the Pokémon Rangers they haven't responded to my call to arms-

BOOM!

Ash looked up and saw a massive Fallout cloud over the island as an asteroid was seen crushing the base,

"Son of a- I NEED A TEAM TO GO OUT THERE AND CHECK FOR SURVIVORS!" Ash yelled

"This is Jessie James and Meowth of the TR-SS we are on our way." They said as the SR-71 blackbird flew off into the distance,

" Scott tell me how is the Battle frontier holding out?" Ash asked

"The battle frontier in Kanto and Sinnoh is fine handling only minor issues they haven't even gone to fight anything."

"Probably Because those regions and the most secure ones on the planet, Scott I want you to send Brandon to Orange islands there isn't any major faction there to assist and both Void and the shadow Pokémon can use it as a jumping off point to mainland Kanto." Ash Said

"Brandon will be send." Scott Said as he hung up."

The queen looked to ash

"Grandmaster If Rota should in fact fall." She started

"Rota will not fall I will do everything in my power for the fact that doesn't happen

"Ash, If the Camron Palace were to be under Seige, I will not allow the Relics of your vault to be used against the planet, as such the region of Rota will be destroyed." The queen said

"I understand my queen, may Aura guide you," Ash Said

"May Aura guide you." The queen said as she hung up,

Ash looked to the rest of the calls which were all the Smash Brothers

Samus

King Link,

Lady Hylia,

Lord Demies,

And Captain Falcon,

"Alright So Samus, The Great Fox is MIA I want you to go to its last location and pick up the survivors, I highly doubt Fox and Falco died in the crash," Ash Said

Samus nodded and hung up her gunship could be seen flying off to the distance,

"Link How is the defense of the town?" Ash asked

(In the town)

Link stabbed the Grandmaster Sword into the ground as he rolled his shoulders, he spoke into an earpiece,

"We've set up a perimeter around the town and castle it will hold but not for a long conflict against Grimm." Link said

"_What about the rest of the army?" _Ash asked

" Lord Demies has gone into the portal and went to recruit the Hylian Grand Army. We should get them within 24 hours." He saod

"Assuming we are all still here." Ash Said

"Why do you say that?" Link asked

"Because the last thing Kirby sent to me before Grimm cut the ties was a Enemy Bio he wrote about Dark matter, which is basically Grimm or Void, he said that the most important peroid of a Dark matter seige is the First 24 hours, at that point Dark matter Targets many of the planets Government leaders, Planet defenses, and Indestery, and by a 24 hour time if not all of them has been destroyed chances are the seige will fail." Ash Said

"So basically we have to hope Kirby gets back here before 24 hours." Link Said

"Yea, I mean I thought I delt with Grimm at his max power but fucking Beseiging the fucking planet. Kirby is more apt to deal with this than I am can lead, but damn." Ash Said

"_The power of Grimm is immense." _A voice said

Ash turned around to see Mew

"Lord Mew." Ash Said

"_I knew Grimm was not a blood spectral of mine, I called him my brother and I believed we to be the same in strength but I was wrong, so wrong, Grimm is far more powerful than believed, and far More ancient than I." _Mew Said

"Lord mew I must ask...how old is he?" Ash asked

"_Grimm is by three folds the length of a universal time scale." _Mew Said

"Holy shit…" Ash said

"_It is by far a Miracle you survived an encounter with him." _Mew Said

"How do we defend against him?" Ash asked

"_You have what you need."_ Mew Said as he vanished,

"_I have summoned the Legendary council with Master and Crazy hand we will give the aid, but you will not see us for 12 hours." _Mew Said as he faded.

Ash sighed

"So we are alone for a bit." Ash Said as he grabbed his sword and Armor and put it on,

"Aura guardians of the Battle Castle to me!" He Said as he left,

Outside the Town force if 20 aura guardians stood firm waiting there orders, as King Link and his Battle lines were nearby, guarding the entrance to the town,

"Ash!" He Said

Ash looked around and Saw Link riding to him on a horse

"Yes Link What is it?" He said

"I hope you were ready for a large conflict so soon." Link Said as he handed ash A seering glass,

Ash looked to see hundreds if not thousands of Void combat forms and Shadow Pokémon at the gate,

"Oh shit…" Ash said, he looked to his second in command "go tell the TR-SS garrison to arm the Mega Energy mech and guns and prepare to fire an artillery barrage on my mark." He said as the Aura guardian rode off to the Castle

Ash looked to see a blue ball of Aura explode above the castle wall they Artillery barrage was ready the lines drew up Ash drew his sword.

"FIRE!" Ash yelled as the cannons opened fire towards the border where the Shadow Army was with Massive explosions and shrapnel going everywhere,

King Link Drew his Sword "Archers Fire!" He Said

After a second barrage the firing stopped and the numbers of The shadow army wasn't even dented

"Ash your orders…" King Link Said as he looked and saw them marching towards them

"SMASH BROTHER!" He called his voice echoing around the world at this point with his voice amplified by his Aura,

"BRAWL!" He yelled as he charged the rest of the Army following.

(Play Smash Brothers brawl Intro theme)

Link riding on Epona with the Grandmaster Sword and the other amounted knights following there Devine King,

Lady hylia with her Archers drew another barrage of Arrows and the Battle Castle lit up another barrage as well

The artery hit the lines which fractured the charging Shadow army which was due to them moving into more of a phalanx formation, and broke them which was all but shattered as Link, the Hero of World's Heavy Calvary smashed into there lines and routed them,

Or so they thought as the center gave way the flanks on the left and right closed in as a pincer and encircled them

"Damn it!" Link cursed as he fell for the trap. As he and the rest of the knights hack and slashed the enemies,

Ash seeing this was able to break the encirclement and pull Link out, "get back for another barrage!" Ash yelled as Link looked up to see a blast streaking across the sky,

"BRACE!" Link yelled as the explosion went off blinding the battlefield in white light,

(Samus Aran)

Samus inside of her gunship pushed the ship to its very limits as she knew that her ship wasn't meant to travel this fast in Atmospheric conditions but she needed to get there, she heard the call to Brawl from Ash, and she had a job to do.

As Samus reached the location of the Great Fox, She was surprised to see how intact the ship what, Yea sure the ship took a beating. And the gapping hole on the side will not be repaired easily, but the ship was able to fight this was shown as the guns fired off barrage after barrage into the hordes of Forces trying to take the Great Fox. Void combat forms and Shadow Pokémon being gunned down by Fox and Falco who fired blaster after blaster into them,

"There's so many Fox!" Falco Said

"Yes but we have to hold we cannot let Grim, get the intel we have acquired."

Falcon fired another blast and looked up

"Fox look it's Samus." He Said

Fox looked up and saw it was indeed Samus's gunship

As it hovered above them an asteroid hit her ship making it crash,

Samus however jumped out and blasted the area clear with her blasts,

"Good thing your here Samus we would've been goners." Falco Said

"Ash has given the Brawl notice we need every able body to the front lines." She said

"The Great Fox will be ready for action In 6 hours, it's automated turrets will hold off any more forces, Falco get the intel." Fox said

As the bird ran into the Great Fox's hull Fox explained to Samus,

"We got some crucial info of Grimm that wasn't in the main package Kirby sent to Ash it's in fact how we know this is the actual power of Dark matter and not a puppet." He said

"Wait a puppet?" Samus asked

"Dark matter isn't a villain it's a species, and there leader is named Zero, we have actually seen Zero here before before we crashed which is how we know this is a big deal." He Said

"We need this information back to the Battle Castle, can the Great Fox be Towed?" Samus asked

"Wait you plan to carry the Great Fox with your little gunship?" Falco asked

"If you can give me some of your thrust I should be fine." Samus Said

" Fox nodded "it maybe the only way. Falco let's do it."

(Professor Oak)

As Professor Oak looked around the lab he found Bulbasaur waiting,

"Bulbasaur!" He yelled as he ran to him Bulbasaur was shocked but looked over "listen Ash told me a plan I need you to call all of Ash's Pokémon, I'm sending them to there home regions to help construct labs to act as quarantine Zones from the shadow Pokémon." He explained

Bulbasaur nodded and sent up the solar beam well actually two one was a call to ashes Pokémon the second one was a urgent call

The Pokémon looked up and no matter what they were doing headed to Bulbasaur.

The Pokémon stood in there lines as he explained what was going on,

The Pokémon accepted this and split off into their regional groups,

"Okay all Johto Pokémon follow me to the transporter." Professor Oak Said

The Pokémon nodded and followed as they were sent off the regional professor put them to work

Soon all the other regions were send off, and oak sighed

"Ok now we can do our Duty and quarantine The Lab." Oak Said

(Jessie, James, and Meowth)

In the SR-71 blackbird Jessie James and Meowth surveyed the area,

"I see a place to land touching down." Jessie Said as they opened the doors and walked out,

"I've found 2 survivors!" Meowth Said instantly as he ran to grab Solana and Kellyn from the rubble

"Hey are you two aright?" James asked

As the Rangers looked up dazed "what happened?" They asked

"An asteroid dropped by Grimm fell on your HQ, is anyone else alive?" James asked

"I...oh gods I don't know, much of the compound is underground but." Solana Said

"We will get them out, but for now you need to contact Ash immediately." Jessie Said

"Wait what happened?" Kellyn asked

"Ash will explain it, for now we need to get back to the front, Meowth, Jessie lets go." James Said the others nodded. And they got into there SR-71 blackbird and flew off,

(Giovanni hideout Unknown)

Giovanni sat in his chair petting his Persia while waiting for the reports of his scouts,

He had the foresight to send off scouts to the prisons that housed the commanders of the Criminal factions and make sure they didn't escape, and while he would have preferred to have the TR-SS sent there they were off doing more important stuff for the invasions

"_Boss it's Cassidy and butch,"_ the scouts said

"This is Gio go ahead," he said

"_We reached the compound, and we found the cells. But no prisoners."_ Cassidy Said

"No one?" Giovanni asked

"_Nothing and we also cannot determin how they escaped no bent bars nor broken walls or windows." _Butch said

"Understood be extremely careful upon your return." Giovanni Said

"_Understood boss for the glory of team Rocket." _As they hung up

Giovanni sighed "great now I have to warn of the breach." He said

(Eoc)

Welp first chapter pumped out so fast let's go,

Nothing to say just keep reading folks -Bankerrtx01-


	2. Fight for earth

Smash brother: Shadow's War.

Summany (Grimm has mounted a sneak attack on the Smash Brothers when they were at their most vulnerable now is it up to the remaining garrison to hold off the attack so help can arrive. Part 7 of the NintenVerse

-Chapter 2-

(Ash)

With the battle of the Shadow Army, Ash could tell they were losing and pulled a retreat to the walls under another barrage of the Battle Castle,

"Link we cannot hold out against this force much longer when is Demies going to get here?" Ash asked

"He's here now." King link said a portal opened and out of the Battle Castle came Lord Demies and his Army of monsters and the Hylian Grand Army. There size now bolstering to an even 150,000

Ash nodded "I'm glad you could join us." Ash Said as he shook Demies hand

"You think the god of war will miss a single Conflict?" Demies laughed as he looked to King link

"The vanguard is ready just say the order and the war begins." He said

Link nodded "Ash that center is a false front I recommend you go to the center while the we hold the flanks." He said

Ash nodded when he got a call "excuse me I need to take this." He said as he picked up the phone

"It's ash." He said

"It's Giovanni. My scouts indicate the criminal leaders are gone, I don't know how..," he said

"Then Giovanni I want you to hunt them down, find them all we cannot let them escape." Ash Said

Giovanni nodded "good luck ash." He said as he hung up,

Ash sighed as he walked back

"I agree with your assessment Link a barrage from both the archers and Battle Castle should be enough to weaken the lines, to repel them again." Ash said

"Send word to the battle castle our lines are drawn." Demies Said

Ash got up on his rapidash, as Link was on Epona and Demies was on his own horse,

Suddenly the castle Guns roared and Several vollies of blasts hit the Shadow Armies lines with that opening the Smash Brothers charged,

The lines crashed

Ash's lines were able to route the center yet again, and while the flanks tried to converge the both Demies flank and Links flank slammed into them keeping them straight,

"There we go pin them down with heavy fire!" The Commander Said as the Battle castle launched yet another volley, and The archers followed suit.

As Ash and Link got closer together seeing as the center was thinning out and the flank was moving to keep the line together.

"Link take a contingent and flank around let's end this threat once and for all." Ash Said

Link nodded and rode off taking a contingent of mounted knights with him.

"Alright let's get this-."

( on your left!) pikachu screamed

As Ash slashed to his left and saw a blade land infront of him

"What the?" Ash asked

"I sense evil." Lucario Said

Suddenly from the ground lifting up was King himself laughing maniacally.

"Hello Ketchum…" he said

"King…" Ash Said he looked to Lucario and pikachu, "you two cover keep the momentum of battle I will deal with King." Ash Said

As pikachu and Lucario ran off to deal with the rest of the flank.

"I will not allow you to win King." Ash Said

"_**But don't you see ash, I've already won?"**_ He Said as Ash lunged

"Not as long as I'm here." He said

"_**Hehehehe and that's why I'm here to get rid of you."**_ King Said as he lunged

Ash parried the strike from the King and lunged trying to hit him,

But king dodged expertly and cackled

"_**Your a fool Ash did you really expect your alliance would ever stand up against the full force of power against the Subspace Menace?" **_King asked

" I don't know what your talking about but I will defeat you I know I will prevail because I've done it before and I will do it again!" Ash screamed

"_**Oh poor Ketchum so so narrow minded once the god of man shows up it will be all over…" **_king said

" Macaud is dead king I killed him myself! I saw his body be thrown into the void!" Ash said as he rolled under a powerful attack

" _**yes...you did now tell me ash use your same reservoir of knowledge tell me…when do you meet Michaud?" **_King grinned

Ash faltered as he thought back

" no…" He remembered in his memories the time when Michaud won and all out war broke out as many Macauds from different worlds acted as governors over different spots of the earth.

Ash took no chance and charged prepared to kill king before he could resurrect his fallen foe

However King only laughed as he vanished away making Ash miss.

"Damn it." Ash cursed, he looked to see Link and Demies heading towards him

"Ash! The shadow army is in retreat, but we didn't do anything." King link said

"Be on guard I must contact the queen, this war has gotten much more fearful." Ash Said as he ran inside

(Link)

Link the Hero of Worlds looked to lord Demies who nodded "I shall send my troops to start patrolling." He Said as he left, link called him back

"Demies…" he said the hylian God of war turned around, "I give you full permission to turn into beast mode if you see another army coming towards us." Link Said as he sheathed his sword

Demies nodded and left,

Suddenly The grounds shakes and both look back "oh shit…" King link Cursed,

From the other side the Shadow army came back this time with heavy weapons of shadow Pokémon."

"Demies War Boar form!" King link called

Lord Demies didn't hesitate and changed his form and screamed

"_**Bow before your overlord!" **_Demies yelled

Seeing there lord in there full state the forces of demons under lord Demies also changed into there more monstrous forms

Link drew his Grand Mastersword and Lady Hylia drew his bow,

"To war! For the alliance!" Link yelled

"FOR THE FUTURE OF THE WORLD!" The army screamed as the armies charged

With Lord Demies charging with his Troops as a vanguard of shock troops and the regular army following in a blizkrig formation,

The lines smashed in the center with King Link and Lord Demies hitting the blunt of the center, and charging past not slowing down,

(Samus)

In the air above the Headquarters.

Samus tugs the Great Fox back to the HQ with her gunship with Fox and Falco in the hull getting ready for war.

" once we get over the HQ, you can just drop the ship both Falco and I will use are AR-Wings to aid from above." Fox said

" fucking hell I swear once this is all over we should do our own thing fox." Falcon said

" unfortunately falcon while I agree with the general sentiment I believe I'm to share the same fate as my father and die in a pilot seat." Fox said

" ah well if it ever gets too much for you you know the hot rodders are always here for you." Falco said

" thanks Falco and actually I had an idea that may seemingly end the tide of wars that seem to keep popping up. Instead of shifting from different factions of mercenary groups we form one massive dog fighter team instead." Fox said

" but what if there are some members that don't like each other and or don't wanna be affiliated with Starfox? Plus where would we go if we did have a falling out?" Falco asked

" well the greens army would be split into squads with the Space Wolves and the Hot Rodders and the Star Fox acting as independents with the leaders acting like a democratic organization." Fox said

" _if you don't mind we're about to engage the enemy." _Samus said

" understood engaging G-Defuser." Falco said as the engine purred like a kitten.

" race you down there." Falco said as he sped off.

Fox laughed " isn't that the same thing you said to Katt one night?" Fox asked

" very funny Fox!" Falco said as Fox followed

In the Air the Arwings has a good view of the ground below them, and the massive army on there door steps

"Holy shit Fox this seems a lot more then a few bombs worth of enemies." Falco Said

"Agreed we better-!" Fox was cut off as he was forced to back to the left or be singled by a hyper beam.

"FOX!?" Falco screamed

"I'm ok looks like there useing what they can as AA guns down there." He said

"Then we have our targets." Falco Said

"Agreed let's go wing man." Fox saod

"Right behind you." Falco Said as they linked into formation and dove to the first Shadow Pokémon.

With Samus she parked the Great Fox down and flew off as she looked to see the Arwings battling the Pokémon as AA she chose to hop out,

Outside a guardsmen ran to her

"Oh thank god Samus look you got to help us those Pokémon over there in an instant they can use a hyper beam and blast down that door," he said as he grabbed her but she batter him to the side.

"I'm already on it, just calm down and don't show fear your a guard of the city we don't want a panic, where is Ash?" Samus asked

"I don't know he ran into the castle and hasn't returned." He Said

" then make sure Ash has enough time to complete what is needed," Samus Said as she charged into battle

Using the Shinesprint She was able to hit the front lines in seconds as she jumped into the air she shuffled into her super missles and fired locking onto sevral enemy Void forms and blowing their heads off,

As she landed she engaged in melee and cursed as she was forced to jump back.

'I'm better at range,' she thought as she went to fire a missle pod which broke out into several breakaway missiles and crashed into her targets one of the heavy Pokémon used for AA battery as One of the Arwings flew over

On the com Fox called Samus

"Thanks Samus, mind giving us a hand with the rest once the other 4 are down we can start our bombing run." Fox Said

"On my way." Samus Said as she pulled out her map and marked the locations and ran off,

Inside the castle Ash ran throught the corridors

"Come on come on I hope the thing works." Ash Said as the reached the hub for the alternative dimensions and slammed onto the call button,

"Everyone who can hear my voice I Ash Ketchum am summoning the Smash Brothers to War! Heed my call the time is now!" Ash Said as he was thrown away when the console exploded

"Shit...I can only hope something got through." Ash throught

Suddenly a portal next to him opened up and Mario and Luigi stepped out,

"So this is the-Woah Ash! Um what are you doing here?" Mario asked

"I'm sorry Mario but I called the portals for an act of war I needed all the hands we could get."

"From the looks of it, it didn't turn out so well." Luigi Said

"No I just hope my message got through." Ash Said

"I will see what I can do, Princess I advise you head to the safety of the castle's battle room while Mario and I deal with the enemy." Luigi Said

"Thank you Luigi." Princess Peach Said

"Take the first left onto the main staircase then follow the left side the doors are labeled." Ash Said

Peach nodded and headed down followed by two Toad guards.

"You will have to excuse me I need to call several allies of mine," Ash Said as he left

Mario and Luigi nodded and ran to the armory as they reached it they found what they were looking for, a pair of scrap armor mech's taken from there encounters of Boswer and his minions,

Mario got in his mech and Luigi got in his the mechs were basically larger versions of themselves, with bullet bill cannons and a larger hammer, also they can change into a tank form as well,

"Off we go Luigi?" Mario asked

"I'm following you brother," Luigi Said as they charged off into battle throught the Side Garage door in tank form.

On the front King link was surprised by the Arwings flying over head and giving them support but he was more shocked as the two tanks came and started blasting the shadow Army, before changing into giant metal versions of Mario and Luigi.

"Wait a second are those...Divine Beasts?" King Link asked,

"HAMMER SMASH!" The two Mechs yelled as they used there giant hammer and sent an earthquake across there line,

Link ordered his forces to charge

"ALL FORCES WHILE THERE PICKING THEMSELVES UP CHARGE!" he said

They smashed into the enemy lines and repelled them for yet a second Time.

(Mark and Jenna)

In the Camron palace Mark and Jenna were together working of a task the queen gave them as to Mark the books of the grand library to ensure no more books vanished,

When suddenly a loud alarm screamed in there ears

"Warning Shadow Pokémon incursion this is not a drill! All hands to battle stations!" The queen's personal voice said as everyone scrambled

Mark and Jenna wasted no time and ran to the armory, and found it over runn with Aura guardians reaching to grab their weapons,

It took a full hour but they were finally able to get there weapons but were denied by the guards

"Hey let us in we need our weapons!" Mark said

"Yea right you welp a weapon of war pfff please go back to writing ledgers." The guards laughed,

"Let is in or else." Jenna hissed

"Ohh looks like the girly girl has some balls I don't know should I?" The guard asked

"Mark Jenna!" A voice said

The two of them turned around and Queen Ziantha standing there,

"My lady!" Both of the Aura Guardians Said as they fell to there knees,

"Why have you not received your weapons yet you are needed in the war room Your mother needs you for a briefing." The queen said

"We are just about to receive them the line was quiet long." Jenna said glaring at the guards

The queen rolled her eyes, "I keep telling them to renovate this and keep the armory away from a tower, it's full of windows and having only one entrance and exit will only clog shit up, whatever after this I'm gonna order it moved I want you two to do it, but that's later, grab your weapons and meet me at the War room." She Said as he walked off in a rush

Both Mark and Jenna turned around. And saw there weapons ready for them, "I honestly didn't know you were apart of the fighting force, you looked so young, tell me what is your name?" The guard asked

"I'm Mark Evergreen" Mark Said

"I'm Jenna." She Said

" oh fuck I'm so sorry mark I didn't recognize you please forgive me." The guard said

"Don't worry now I should go before I get targeted by my mother ire." Mark Said as they left

(Camron Palace: War room)

In the War room the Table was covered in a map. With all hands on deck The queen was nearby, standing over everyone by hologram was Ash Ketchum,

There were four people standing next to the queen reading reports each was a separate general by rank,

Next by the table where those who were moving the troops and commanding the orders, for those on the ground.

Halt was in charge of Task force's 1-4

Crowley was incharge of oversight and had task forces 5-8

Evea Evergreen The Prized Apprentice of Grandmaster Ash Ketchum, has the most on her plate, infact if Ash was to ever decided to leave the role of Grandmaster it was supposed to be her to take up the mantel not that she would be alone of course, she had her masters direct number and his journal which she was studying to see how she could be the best she could be if the worst was to happen, her army's ranged to be many of the small Garrison's across the world which meant she had one in each capital City of each region, and at least 2 more in the outskirts,

Eves sighed as she hung up the phone.

" we have no activity report of Shadows Pokemon from Sinnoh branch or anywhere else." She said

" but that just makes no sense why only send shadow Pokemon to The smash Brothers Allince and not the rest?" Halt asked

" it could be apart of their plan." Ash said as everyone turned

"And what plan is that grandmaster?" Queen Ziantha asked

" the plan to resurrect The god of man himself and rule over the world with an army of himself?" Ash said

They all gasped

" ash how did you come across this information?" Crowley asked

" it took a bit of prodding from King but I got him to spill, it was hard to trace the timeline seeing as to how much it's mixed now but yea." Ash said

" so no calling up previous information to aid us?" Ever asked " no we can only trust our experience." Ash said

" if it is Macaud they are after we must make sure he isn't done, Ash from your previous report's I remember you saying he is the son of the Head of team Galatic?" The queen asked

" yes of course once he fled and was taken by another group but yea." Ash said

" then we need to make sure he doesn't form team Nova again." The queen said when the door to the room opened

" ah Mark Jenna right the two people I needed." The queen Ziantha said

" you wanted to see us?" Jenna asked

" yes I have a mission you can preform for me, doing so may save hundreds if not thousands of lives in this war." The queen said

Evea looked to Ash to see if he was actually going along with the plan but was shocked to see him also open mouthed and looking at her.

However the queen kept going " there is a target I need you to take care off we do not know where he is and all contact with previous locations of him have been lost." The queen said

Both mark and Jenna nodded not knowing the actual morality of the mission they agreed " I swear it will be done." They said

The queen smiled " once you are on the road we will contact you." She said both the kids nodded and headed to the door

" ASH PLEASE?!" Evea cried mark turned around wondering what was wrong.

" Mark Jenna!" Ash said making them pause

" please wait outside the door while Your mother the queen and I finalize Logistics for your mission I will tell you when you can come in and brief you personally." Ash said

Both mark and Jenna were confused but nodded " of course grandmaster." as they stood outside.

The queen turned to Ash

" Ash I believe this is the first time you've ever disregarded my orders, I made you my GrandWar General I thought you would know the war was to be bloody." Queen Ziantha said

" I agree that the war is bloody but I draw a line when it involves sending kids to preform an Assassination of what could be a 9 month old child!" Ash said

" thank you Ash I agree both Mark and Jenna are super loyal but please killing a helpless infant?" Evea asked

"Then what would you have me do you two, there isn't a lot of people I can send I can trust." The queen said

"Hmm I unfortunately have to Agree sending Mark and Jenna out on the mission maybe the only way,

Evea was appalled

"Ash!?" She Said

"However I do think I have come up with a compromise, that gets it done and has the target elimated." Ash Said

The queen looked over

"I'm listening." She Said

"Send Mark and Jenna out to collect Macaud...and return him to Camron Palace, and then have someone else do the deed." Ash Said

"Someone with experience?" The queen asked Ash nodded

The queen throught, "perhaps so...ok send them back in, you can brief them." She Said

Both Ash and Evea sighed they dodged a morality bullet there,

Ash sent them word and the door, opened

"Mark Evergreen, Jenna Brush...approach." Ash Said

The two came towards ash and bent to one knee in front of him

"This mission is of vital importance to our cause, and failure could spell extinction of humanity, we are giving you this mission because you have shown yourself to be capable." Ash Said

"We understand Grandmaster." Both Mark and Jenna said

"Good, now onto the briefing I apologize if the queen was being vague about your orders but that is because there isn't a lot of information to go on. I just need to know have either of you read up on the Nova Wars?" Ash asked

"I have and the monstrosities both sides committed during the final battle." Mark said

"The final battle wasn't even the worst but it was the most recorded, due to my sacrifice, and yes many of those monstrosities I committed personally, and for the sake of defending the earth and the universe I would do them again, but that is something I wish to have you avoid." Ash Said

"Grandmaster what will you have us do?" Mark asked

"We have intel that suggest the enemy is planning to resurrect the God of Man himself the leader of Team Nova, Macaud, we have no idea his age, his experience, his location, or his handler at this time, he could already be in the hands of the enemy, or he could be in a nursery, being transported into one of the criminal Circuits hands, none the less you are to take him and bring him back to Camron Palace." Ash Said

"I take it the original mission was for us to take Macaud's life?" Mark asked making Jenna look over in shock 'them being order to kill a child younger then them?'

"Originally Yes, But your mother and I Dissuaded her, But Mark you now understand the importance of this mission," Ash said

"I do Grandmaster and in my life Macaud will either be back in the castle or I will die trying." He Said

"No!" Ash yelled making them both jump,

"My apologies, no you will not, I know how much you fear but trust me if you feel like it is an impossible task I implore you to run, your life is more valuable than the enemies, you got that?" Ash Said

Mark nodded "of course Grandmaster." Mark Said

Ash smiled, "good now dismissed." He Said as they both walked away.

As they left the room the remaining people in the room walked out, "do you think they can do it Grandmaster?" Half asked

"We can only hope." He said

"If Team Nova is trying to be reformed Team Rocket is gonna need a lot more aid in fighting them especially if The remains of the rest of the criminal groups are jumping in to make up there numbers." Crowley said

"You right I will inform Giovanni and Delia to recall the TR-SS and aid in the search of hunting Team Nova, But this will mean we will have to work double time to counter the Shadow Armies advance." Ash Said

"Yes Grandmaster!" All the voices say the queen nodded and went back to work.

( Pallet town )

It was 3 in the afternoon when Delia Came In from the house doing laundry, "Phew Mr mine please put the cloths away," Delia Said

"…"

"Mr mine?" Delia asked as she turned around and found a ground of three individuals standing in front of her,

Delia acted Quickly and drew her 1911 on her side holster and pointed it at them.

"Who are you?" She demands her nice mother voice gone filled with the voice of a war veteran.

"We come baring a message." The first one said, as he handed our a Red R pin,

Delia sighed "mother fucker Jessie James please don't scare me like that again. I nearly shot you." She said

Suddenly the lights turned on and all three of them paled "but you will wouldn't have would you? I mean you would t have shot your son ever?" Meowth Said

Delia pulled the trigger and indeed there was a round in the chamber and it did go off flying around the kitchen and flying out the window.

"HOLY SHIT WE ALMOST DIED?!" Meowth Said as he jumped into the hands of Jessie who jumped into the hands of James

Only for James Who was possiblely the only one of them to maintain there composer like the True TR-SS agent he was to drop the both of them.

"Get up you two your rambling like children and we are Warriors no time to dilly dally." He said

And like that the switch was flipped and Jessie and Meowth were the stone cold killers that the TR-SS molded them to be,

"Of course I have no idea where that came from." Jessie Said

"I know, around here you will sometimes see me being quiet bipolar, I'm sometimes a warrior of a war far flung gone, And other times I'm a helpless damsel, I went to Professor Oak and he explained it, saying it was because Ash is the cause of the rift between the two parallel worlds his hours has the effect of those he has interacted with the most or those around him feel the most change." Delia said

"Ah." James nodded

"So report?" Delia Said

"Ash has ordered us to send you a message to pull the task force around Orre away and used it to hunt for Team Aqua." Jessie Said

"But what about the Shadow Pokémon?" Delia asked

"He says the Aura Guardians will work on the Shadow Pokémon and says taking out Michaud is much more important." James said

"Holy shit there trying to resurrect Macaud your damn right it's more important come with me!" She Said as she stomped to the stairs,

She opened the secret armory behind the cleaning supplies and handed Jessie and James the choice of M16's or M1 grande's

Without hesitation they took the 30.06 round and the M1 Grande's

"Let us go." Deila said as she left to gear up.

The three followed her as she accessed her G2 power armor and booted up the systems.

" tell me how is the war going on a logistical front?" Deila asked

" shit everyone is scrambling for orders, the shadow Pokemon and Void army are everywhere and we're they arnt Criminal gangs run rampant." Jessie explained

" Giovanna should have contacted me sooner come on we need to get to viridian city gym!" Deila said as she and the rest of the TR-SS followed

Outside the city it looked like an occupation zone 7 different checkpoints armed guards and tanks

" holy shit…" Deila said

" I've gotten word there is a no fly zone over viridian not even Pokemon are safe." James said

As he said that several AA gun implacments fired shooting down a flock of Pidgey.

" we need to get in there those are team Rocket offices I should be able to contact them." Deila said as she stepped out of the bush.

She headed to the first check point where the guards leveled there guns at her " state your name!" They said

" Deila Ketchum! By the order of the TR-SS you will let me pass!" She said

" oh bull shit I don't know who the fuck the TR-SS is but I only take orders from Giovinni!" The team rocket grunt said as he opened fire.

Deila ducked into the bush again.

" well shit I keep forgetting The TR-SS is a secret and many rocket grunts just believe we are high eschalon members." Deila said as she tried to stand up but James stopped her " let us try." He said

As James and Jessie stepped out the guards pointed at them

" STATE YOUR NAME AND RANK?!"

" My name is Commander James! This is my Second of command Jessie and our associate Meowth we have come to talk to Giovanni," James said

" the boss isn't expecting visitors at this time." The guard said

" we have urgent news of the field and he needs to know." James said

The guard growled and sighed " fine access code 114-73 it will give you access to his chambers." He said

James nodded as all 4 headed in

" hey wait a moment what about her?!" The guard asked pointing to Deila.

" she is with us and hold vytal information so I wouldn't shoot unless you wanna hear from Giovanni himself." James said

The guard backed down as they headed inside the compound.

They accessed the elevator and headed down,

" now it's quiet likely we will be met with a few admins let me do the talking." Deila said

" understood many of them know of us as TR-SS agents." James said

" yea I can only think of one who doesn't…" Jessie said

As the elevator opens who is to stand there but Domino herself.

"Oh great the bumbling idiots what do you want now?" She asked smug

"The Boss wanted us to brief him on reports to the outside we were on the way to give them to him." James said he said strongly even as he noted Delia pressing her 1911 to his spine,

"Giovanni is not to be disturbed, give me the Reports and I will deliver them." She Said

"Unfortunately the reports are not in document form and we need to give them to him orally." James Said

"Fine, But I'm going to watch you follow me." She Said as she let them step off the elevator

As she did she noticed the 1911 pinned to Jame's back and went to confront them

"Hey-!" BANG!"

Delia spun around and shot her in the neck as domino fell

"Holy shit what the hell!?" James asked

"I think that was the bosses daughter." Jessie saod

"She's just knocked out, I'm not stupid to shoot someone so close to Giovanni, even if I do technically outrank him." Delia Said as she checked the mag for how many rounds she had left

"We have to move her if she is seen there will be questions." James Said

"You two do it I need to see Giovanni As soon as possible." Delia Said

"Jessie Meowth put her in one of the chairs make her look asleep, meet up with us once your done." James said

Jessie and Meowth nodded as they went off Delia and James did the same,

Down the hall they found the large door to Giovanni's office. And infront of it was Admin Archer,

"The Boss can't be disturbed at the moment please come back another-." Archer was cut off when the 1911 was put to his face

"Open the damn door Archie." Delia Said

Archer smiled

"Ms Ketchum I apologize let me get the door for you." He said

"Ok I'll crack how did you know it was me?" Delia asked

"I only know one person who calls me Archie...and no James that doesn't give you the excuse to do it." Archer Said

"Wasn't going to sounds to childish for me." James Said

"Quiet." Archer Said as he knocked on the door 7 times in a pattern and the door unlocked,

"In you go." He said

Delia nodded and opened the door and stepped in

"Ah Ms Ketchum...it's quiet nice to see you again." He Said

"I would agree if the Circumstances weren't so bleak." She Said

"Quiet." Giovanni Said as he turned around with a shotgun and fired

However Delia expected this as she jumped left and fired shooting the shotgun out of his hands and aimed at his face as Giovanni did the same to her,

After a tense Second they shaired a laugh and dropped there guns,

"How's it going Delia." He Said as he stood up and embraced a hug,

"Giovanni you got better with the gun play," She said

"I had to now that my personal bodyguard had retired." He Said

"You still have the TR-SS." She Said

"Yes but I highly doubt that Many of the grunt will like being put out of the job." Giovanni Said

"Unfortunately we may have no choice, I've just received news from Ash that the criminal Organization's Maybe trying to resurrect Michaud." Delia Said

Giovanni stepped away from the deck and put his hands behind his back.

"Michaud back again for a second time?" Giovanni asked

"With the timeline in shatters it is quite likely two people from the different reality could in term occupy the same plane and even at the same time, I feel those closed to ash dodged a bullet there, seeing as there isn't two of you or me." Delia Said

"Honestly you were always better at the Theoretical, what do you need to counter Michaud?" Giovanni asked

"I need the Forces of Team Rocket to Merge with the TR-SS the Security sect on its own is too low in man power, and the Forces of Team Rocket cannot hope to counter Team Nova in a war by itself, our only hope is to merge." Delia Said.

"That maybe true but we haven't gotten any leads on the criminal organizations either." Giovanni Said

"Then we have a major problem, we need to find something Anything about Michaud." Delia Said

"We will try, in the meantime James I give you permission to recruit as many Team Rocket grunts you can and bring them into the fold. Of the TR-SS…" Giovanni Said as he felt a headache coming

"Damn theses headaches." He cursed

"The headache's could be past memories flooding back but you can't remember them seeing as the timeline is lost and they have no physical connecting to this world." Delia saod

"Yea...probably." Giovanni Said as he took a drink from his glass of whisky,

"You better get going, who knows when the Shadow Pokémon or Team Nova will attack." Giovanni Said

(The remnants of team nova)

The leaders of the criminal organization's Team Aqua, Team Magma,Team Galatic, team Plasma, team Flair, team Skull and the Æther foundation, plus a few other minor ones were there,

Lysander, Maxie, Captain Phantom, Archie, the Nanny from Team Galatic. Ghesis and the members of Team Skull and Upper staff of Æther foundation,

"We are all gathered to pay tribute to our leader the one who united us on a single front to stop the vile of evil." Lysander said holding a cross in his hand

""In his name we preform righteousness, for the glory of humanity, and for the marching future."" The other members said

"For he is everlasting, for he is Progress." Lysander Said

""For he is change, and we his disciples, are the Shepard's of that change, to guide the youth to their freedom."" The others chanted,

"Mother Mary Bring forth the child." Lysander said

The nanny from before laid the boy on the sacrificial alter

Lysander put his hand on the nanny's shoulder "the Team Galatic chapter of our goal will be missed Brother Cyrus will always be in our hearts." He Said as he took a dagger from his belt

The nanny stepped back and suddenly under the dress there was whispers

"Did he suspect you?" Mark asked

"Negative But we will only have a small window to snag the child." Jenna said

"Ok you count," he said

Lysander turned to the group,

"Come forth brothers Since the day of entitlement we have called under one goal that goal for the future of mankind to be free from its own sods, and although our founder was taken before his time, he gave us the gift, the way to future, and although we haven't the time to raise him, there is another option, I as Running head of the Cult of Nova propose we free the soul of Michaud from the infant and allow our savior of humanity to join us as one of birth." Lysander said

"The Aqua chapter agrees!" Archie Said

"The Plasma chapter Agrees!" Ghests Said

"The Skull Chapter Agrees!" The member's of team Skull Said

"The Chapter of Æther agrees" The sevral members there nodded

"Then we have an unpardoned Vote, the child shall we shattered of his flesh and blood vessel and Become one of Spirit and either take form of one is us, or his own." Lysander said as he turned around

And saw the child on

"WHERE IS MICHAUD!?" Lysander yelled

Outside of the cave Mark and Jenna threw off there nanny disguise and ran with the infant in there arms,

"Go go go!" Mark yelled as they ran into the forest,

Jenna looked behind her and found a motorbike division of Team Skull on them

"We got scouts!" Jenna said

"Damnit!" Mark curses he didn't expect them to be mobilized so soon. As he climbed up a tree Jenna following,

"What do we do?" She asked

"We cannot contact The Grandmaster until the Baby is safe from these cultist here!" Mark saod tossing the baby to her, " take him and head for the border, if you can find an Aura base and get them ready." Mark Said

"What about you?" She asked

"I'm going to run counter intelligent now go! Don't tell me anything more!" He Said as he hopped away,

In the cave Lysander hopped onto his Mega Energy Tank with his driver and Head scientist the rest of his division was Arcady Waiting.

"SECURE THE HOLY ONE!" Lysander said as the tank group headed out,

Captain Phantom dropped in his Sub and said "I will patrol the waters so they will not escape the land." He Said as he sub dove down and his fleet split up,

"Team Plasma will ride out to scout for any nearby settlements for those fools hiding." Ghesets Said as he hopped on his rapidash and road out, with a contingent of knights,

"Team Magma will maintain the hold as this is the last of our strong holds we wish the teams luck.

"The Æther foundation will search the sky's for the child." The foundation said as they flew off.

As they flew off one of the fighters of the Æther foundation caught a glimpse of something on the radar,

This is wing 7 to command I've got a bounce on a radar going to investigate." He Said as he banked off from the main flight group

"_Understood wing 7 stay in contact over." _Command saod

As they flew over they saw a shimmer, infront of them

"Command wing 7 I've got a large object on the south-ARGH!"

The ship was blasted to bits as the Air fleet stayed there,

The TR-SS Air fleet stood in range of attacking the compound,

The commander Captain William Airrode took a whiff of his pipe,

"Status?" He asked

"It looks as if the last fighter was able to get a message to command We May have been discovered." One saod

"Damn…" The Captain Said as he turned around

"Order the fleet to decloak and arm the weapons system! Red alert!" He said as he walked off

In the sky's the fleet of 3 TR-SS Super Carriers decloaked shocking the cultist

"OH SON OF A-!" Lysander said

"Get a message out to Delia Ketchum tell her we've found the-!" The ship shook as a blast from the Mega Energy tank buckled the ship.

"Sir we cant take another hit from that gun!" One man said

"Found the base need backup NOW!" He yelldd

"Sent Sir." The message officer said

"shields up!" He Said as he ordered returning fire.

Lysander dropped down into his tank

"All Forces disengage the hunt for the child target the TR-SS airships. TEAM Magma get your asses over here!" Lysander said

"Team Magma over we are deploying." They said

In the trees mark looked over to see the forces after them retreating,

"Looks like we have our opening let's move." Mark Said as he and Jenna jumped away,

On the ground a few of the team Skull members followed them on there motorbikes and chased after them

"Alright bring them Down." The one in front Said as he reached under his seat and brought up an Uzi and started to fire rapidly Into them,

Mark growled as he looked back and fired an aura sphere behind him blowing up the road making one of the riders go flying, but while they were in the air the other rider moved in front and made it so the other guy landed

"Thanks man." He said the girl grunted "let's get payback for blowing up your bike." She Said "right," the guy nodded as he reached under the seat and pulled out a RPG,

"I like how your packing," he said as he fired and blew up the tree in front of Jenna,

"TURN LEFT!" Mark Said as they performed a turn instantly and didn't slow down,

However neither did there persistent followers,

"Damn it," Mark Said as he jumped to the other side "throw him!" He said

Jenna nodded and tossed Michaud

However In the air the Guy saw the opening,

"GOT HIM!" He Said as he fired the RPG again which split into a net and returned back to them

"Yea!" The others cheered as they drove away,

"Damn it fuck!" Mark said

"We got to get after them." Jenna said Mark nodded as they went to try to intercept them.

"_This is Grandmaster Ash Ketchum Report?" _He said

"This is Mark we Had Michaud But it apperes the remains of the Team Nova are tying to sacrifice him to I don't know what but it's bad." Mark Said

"_What do you mean had?" _Ash asked

"Team Skull swiped him out of no where going after him now we will not lose him, thank the TR-SS for covering us." Mark Said

"_Understood But umm...Mark there aren't any TR-S.S. in that area…" _

Mark froze and stood still "why did I have a feeling you were about to say that," he said as he looked to the TR-S.S. airships

Suddenly a Rocket pod was launched andblasted the forest and sent Mark flying as he hit the ground he stood up and started to run

"TEAM NOVA HAS AIRSHIPS REPEAT TEAM NOVA HAS AIR SUPPORT!" He Said as he jumped back into the tree to try to stay ahead

(Camron Palace)

"_I don't know how far ahead I'm gonna be able to get, I'm going after Michaud." _Mark Said

"Sweetly please return home you have to we can get Michaud another time your life is more-." Evea Evergreen Said

_No listen mom Team Nova is planning something I'm not gonna let him go I refuse to let hooligans raid happen again IM NOT LOSING YOU! Mark out." _He said

The room was frozen as everyone watched as Evea was shocked and saw on the board marks Tracker bleep out.

"ASH!" Evea cried but ash was also froze.

"Ash?" She asked

Suddenly ash was on his feet

"GET IN TOUCH WITH GIOVANNI AND DEILA IMMEDIATELY THEY NEED TO KNOW TELL MY MOTHER TO MOBLIZE THE 1st Air Corp to Marks last known location,

Crowley contact Professor Oak tell him to set up another lad to study the shadow Pokémon in the Smash Brothers region, Everyone else is tied up fighting." He Said as he vanished

Evea choked out a sob.

(Smash Brothers Alliance)

Ash looked over and saw how the battle was going, 'I hope they can do well enough without me.' He thought as he ran through the castle 'justice team meet me on the balcony! Charizard I need you!' Ash Said

As he climbed to the hightest point of the castle and dove out the window extending his arms

From below Charzard grabbed him and he mounted

(Where to Ash?) Charzard asked

"We're off to find Michaud." Ash Said as Charzard and the Justice team flew off

(Camron Palace)

Evea looked over time and time again as many people scrambled to do as Ash asked she looked for her son, and found nothing

"Damn it!" She cursed, when suddenly on the table a new aura reading was seen it was Ash Ketchum himself

"No…" Evea Gasped in shock he actually went himself

(Ash)

"Land here Charzard" Ash Said as he slid off

"Ash found a downed tree and using his Aura to enhance his strength he flung it to the side and pulled out the body. It was Mark

He checked the pulse, he was alive

"Evea...Evea it's Ash," Ash Said Via Aura

"_Yes Grandmaster I'm here." _She Said

"I have Mark he is alive, Charzard look after him." He said

"_Ash What are you going to do?" _Evea asked

"What I should have done the first time I realized They we're trying to bring back Michaud…" Ash Said as he walked Deeper Into the forest,

"Charzard head back to Camron Palace, if I find Jenna I'll send her back too." Ash Said Charzard nodded and flew into the sky,

Ash drew his sword and headed in,

In the cave he found the entirety of Team Nova waiting for him

"Ah Mr Ketchum...how glad of you to join us." Lysander said

Behind him Ash noted there was a dagger inside Baby Michaud and an evil gas was escaping him,

"Lysander...you know you can't win…" Ash Said

"And neither can you Ash…" Lysander said you dealt with each of our catastrophes one at a time, but you have to admit being against Grimm, Michaud and Nova is all too much for you. Face it Ketchum. You have met your match," Lysander said

Ash sighed

"I see...however I presume that seeing as your with Michaud I can reason your plan is to lead him to mount silver to have him open the portal and create an endless amount of Michaud's to rule the world?" Ash asked

Lysander growled "what about it." He said

"Oh you petty petty fools...you don't realize I never needed to take on all 3 of your forces at the same time. It's also the reason your plan will fail. You see after the "day of enlightenment" as you call it the portal to the reverse world and all worlds attached to it collapsed meaning no duplicate copies can be made, only univeres that have there own can exist there are no multi worlds with Michaud anymore, because all of them have folded into this one world and the Michaud you worshipped IS THE ONE YOU JUST KILLED!?" Ash screamed

"**So you say…"** a deep hissing was heard as Ash looked to see a Snake made of black smoke slithered under his feet and climbed up upon the table, looking over Michaud it bit the Child on the neck

"**Poor Ketchum, grasping at straws...not knowing that your limits of being only human can get you so far…" **the Shadow snake said as he grew bigger and bigger till it dwarfed the size of the cave

"Grimm." Ash grit his teeth,

"And our lord of Savior has truly arisen LORD GRIMM SAVE US ALL!?" Lysander said as he turned to the snake Lysander bowed as his the rest of the cult of Nova

"Save us...Save us." They chanted over and over

Ash looked around

"Oh of course..,of fucking course! It makes sense now…" Ash Said as he slapped his sides

"Grimm you are the master mind behind all of this, you start the raid on our building and try to get us to fight you, you leave and make King, and dark link, but at that time you make the cult of Nova worship you as a way to get an empty shell you can use as a host, and then by that point...and then at that point it is the fusion of both the Nova wars and the Pokepocalypse." Ash said

The snake growled in satisfaction seeing as Ash found it was hopeless.

Ash however glaired at him once more which made the snake flinch back at the fighting spirit,

"However there is still a few things you forgot to calculate." Ash Said

"**And what...pray tell me...is that?"** Grimm asked

"I've defeated you before and thus I can defeat you again! And I'm not the only one with the mantle of your slayer!" Ash Said as suddenly the wall behind Ash blew apart to reveal the full might of the TR-SS

The search lights shined on Grimm face making the avatar of the snake flinch back

Everyone looked to see all the Air power of Team Rocket Security Squad, the TR-S.S Granjure Commander by James, Jessie and Meowth plus there crew, The TR-S.S. Ironfist, Commander by Deila, commanded by himself each super carrier had there iconic super carrier shape with the wedge bow, and 4 propellers in the back with the large viewport,

The fleet didn't just include the 3 supercarrier's it also included 120 normal Air carriers 70 flight teams of Jet planes both bomber and Fighter variants, 50 attack helicopter's and 120 Air to ground troop Transport's, per each super carrier

The head of the fleet was the extreme Prototype Ultra carrier The TR-S.S. Beacon of Hope. Commanded by Giovanni, which had the amount of armor of an entire war fleet in one ship,

On the Armor ground side of the TR-SS roster there were 5,000 attack jeeps with normal machine guns and about 2,000 with the Mega Energy Variant, 1,000 Mega Energy tanks, about 120 Of the Porto type G3 battle armors

The G3 which were huge compared to the G2 Power Armor where were Just Mobil suits the G3 were Weapons platforms, with Rocket pods Mega Energy wrist mounted blaster, and the capability to overload the hydraulics to smash an earthquake,

The only problem is that to operate a G3 you first had to strap into. A G2 harness and have a complete mastery of the controls to the point it's second nature as such the numbers that were qualified to operate the G3 were limited,

On the infantry side of the TR-SS they didn't pull out any stops. They called back all the troops from all across the world they had the TR-SS Attack Army 1-5 lead by the Commander Hadron, which Had 5 corps of TR-SS troops work

There was 5 attack Armies each lead by there own respective commander,

But that not all of them despite the TR-SS arriving and showing all that they mean business they weren't the only faction to arrive,

Both the Battle frontier Sects from both Sinnoh and from Kanto, with the Battle Pyramid in the sky next to beacon of hope, with all the battle brains, and on the other side was the Battle Castle, with all the Aura guardians. Including Halt, Crowley, Jenna, the newly recovered Mark, there Mother Evea and even the queen who stood on the Battle Castle,

and even from that it wasn't all with the Battle Castle came from behind King Link, Lady hylia, and Lord Demies with the Grand Army of hyrule spikeing the number of Arms and. Armor up to over 1,000,000, adding Samus's gunship, The Great Fox, and The Arwings. To the fight, plus Captain Falcon, and even the Mushroom Kingdoms Army of toads,

Seeing the force Ash smiled

"So...tell me Grimm...do you wanna go?" He asked

Grimm roared and from the ground which cracked like a shell in an earthquake void forms climbed up from the ground and also shadow bugs followed as well forming a new type of enemy Ash hadn't ever faced before,

"**You still think you have a chance of winning?" **Grimm asked as he grew larger and larger until he became one with the Atmosphere as his form

"**Go right ahead and try puny ants." **He said

Ash drew his sword,

"SMASH BROTHERS!?" Ash called as his sword glinted off the light

"BRAWL!" He yelled as he launched forward, and everyone else followed,

(Eoc)

Welp this is it the next chapter will be the end, I've noticed I'm not getting a lot of views on this but once it's done I will allow someone to go back and revamp it if you wanna try, until then keep reading -Bankerrtx01-


	3. Battle's end

Smash brother: Shadow's War.

Summany (Grimm has mounted a sneak attack on the Smash Brothers when they were at their most vulnerable now is it up to the remaining garrison to hold off the attack so help can arrive. Part 7 of the NintenVerse

-Chapter 2- days gone bye.

Chapter start

"SMASH BROTHERS!..."

"Brawl!" Ash called as he lunged forward

The rest of the forces charged

In the cave the Cult of team Nova ran there Transport's

"**Lysander get the rest of your firends out of here to more favorable groumd I will hold off there attack." **Grimm Said

"Understood. CULT OF NOVA FOLLOW ME!" Lysander said as he drove out the opposite side of the cave

"Damn it." Ash cursed as he was sent flying by a swing from Grimm

"The cult is escaping we need to go after them." He Said

"_Go Ash we will stop Grimm."_ Giovanni said

Bridge of the beacon of hope, "ALL TR-SS air ships PREPARE THE MEGA ENERGY WEAPONS!" He Said as the Ultra carrier, the Super carriers and the G3 weapons platforms opened up there Mega Energy weaponry, and charged up

After a few minutes Giovanni shouted "FIRE!"

A barrage of Mega Energy blasts hit Grimm but caused no damage nor showed like it stopped him.

"There's no effect!" James yelled

"_Then maybe a bigger gun is needed!" _A new voice said as they looked over to see a new ship one as big as a mile long basically made out of a gun, it was the Mega Energy Gun Goodshow had to shoot down the asteroid.

"ALRIGHT GRIMM LISTEN HERE WE OF HUMANITY DONT LIKE YOU MESSING UP OUR LAND SO I WILL SAY THIS ONCE, SEE YA!" Goodshow Said as he slammed his fist down on the big red buttion and the Mega Energy Gun fired,

The blast was enough to cut a hole right into Grimm's avatar and split it In two making him scream and vanish,

Everyone cheered, as Ash smiled,

He snapped a look back and swung his blade at the new enemy Grimm created when he split the ground apart, "careful guys we arnt done yet there is still these new enemies to deal with and the Cult." Ash said

"Then we must carve our way throught!" Deila said and looked behind her

"Bomber team commence attack!" She Said as Ash looked up to see the bombers coming down and dropping the bombs on them, and flying off,

Ash watched as the bombers flew overhead and bombed the enemy as Ash carved his way past and tried to follow them

Ash cursed as more Void forms and Shadow Pokemon lunges at him trying to slow him down

" damn it I need to break out there getting away!" Ash said

"_Then hitch a ride." A voice said _( play halo 3 arch theme)

In the sky flying down to them was jays airsphip ash looked up before looking back to Evea who nodded

"SMASH BROTHERS TO THE AIR!" Ash said as he used his aura to boost jump capibilities and jumped into the open hanger lucario Pikachu and the justice team followed.

" I didn't expect you to joi is J ya know after I killed you in sinnoh." Ash said to the empty hanger

" _yes well funny thing when you fickle with reality's and besides I wasn't dead." Jay said as the ship shot through the caves _

" _sorry for the sudden burst of speed but if I don't we will all get buried _

" then don't worry about us we will brace ourselves!" Ash yelled

" _ok then." _Jay said as she shot off.

The ship exited the cave and J the hunter saw a horrifying sight.

" _ash I'm opening the hanger doors I have absolutely no idea what to make of it." _J said as the door open and Ash looked

" oh dear…" ash said

"_Can you please explain?" _Jay asked

" Grimm is trying to apparently copy the technology of Team nova." Ash said

"_Trying to give his forces the leg up for the upcoming battle." _Ash said to the intercom of his army.

" _then we need to halt it in its tracks Ash Grimm cannot be able to copy that tech Mega energy is our only means of stopping him." Deila said. _

Ash nodded " I'm on it Smash Brothers we are heading off into a high volital area and we need to stop Grimm in his tracks now!" Ash said to the alliance that was with him they nodded

" j open the hanger door and give us cover fire we are going in." Ash said

" the Arwings will be able to do a bit but not much." Fox said

" I will try my best with my gunship but I too don't know." Sami's said

" all of you are fine don't worry about what you can or cannot do what you can do is enough." Ash said

" _opening the hanger door's."_ Jay said

Ash waisted no time and threw himself out the door with Lucario, Pikachu and the others, as the air ships flew out.

Jay blasted the ground with all the firepower she had as they reached the ground

" CHARZARD I AUTHORIZE THE USE OF V-Generate!" Ash yelled as the dragon flew above

( BURN IN HELL!) Charizard roared as the fire blacked the ground with ash,

However the Cult of Nova now with the power of Grimm fired blasted from there Tanks with black Mega energy which in 2 shots crippled J's ship

" _I've just lost power reboot systems!" _J screamed

" CHARZARD STAY AWAY FROM THOSE TANKS!?" Ash yelled

(Grandmaster you feel that don't you.) lucario said

" I do. Grimm has reversed his own version of mega energy." Ash said

( this is bad.) Pikachu said

( if we keep pushing lives will needlessly die.) lucario said

"But if we don't Grimm will get away and get a leg up on us." Ash said in the hard question.

Ash though and sighed before he decided to take a gamble

" keep pushing!" He said as the rest of the justice team followed

King Link. And the others followed.

Keep away from the Tanks we need to wait till the TR-SS and the rest show up we just need to make sure they don't escape!" Ash said

" **if you can stop it go right ahead-." **Grimm was cut by a groan as a bright light hit him

" _Grimm you will halt your attack right now!" _A voice said

Ash smiled His gamble had worked new had arrived

"**New! Of course a child meddeling In affairs he doesn't understand! You can't beat me Mew you should just stop trying!" Grimm yelled **

" your going to have to kill me for that to happen." He said

"**So be it…" Grimm said as Lysander's tank opened fire upon Mew. Only for a shield to cover him and mewtwo to float next to him **

" **to get through him you need to go through us!" **Arceus said with the pantheon of the legendary Pokemon, in front of mew

And soon each one of them gave apart of there essence to new which dulled there color but powered up Mew

In a flash of binding light Mew revealed his true form looking nearly identical to Mewtwo but with a white shine and silver tail.

New had became the deity Pokemon, and gave his power back to the rest of the pantheon.

All during this Grimm laughed " **very cute...but you cannot comprehend how puny you are to me!" **Grimm said as in the sky it darkened and became an extension of Grimm and slammed it down on everyone slamming them to the ground.

Grimm laughed at his victory! " **bow before me!" **He yelled

Suddenly in the sky a large crack of who knows what turned everyone away " Pikachu is that you?" Ash asked his buddy

( no… and I doubt it's Girentina.) Pikachu said as he looked to the Renigade Pokemon to him just as confused.

Suddenly in the air a massive portal opened with the lights of the galaxys and coming through the portal was the Battleship Halberd!

Grimm scowling

**That ship...no NO HOW ARE YOU HERE?!" **Grimm roared

"You really think you could have gotten away from me dark matter! You were smart yes but there was always a reason you were subservient to me!" Kirby said

" **damn you puff ball not this time no your empire has crumbled you will fall!" **Grimm roared

( battle ship halberd)

Galatic knight turned to Meta knight " I leave you in charge of the ship Meta knight ur one objective is simple give releaf to the occupied planet." He said as he headed to the door.

" wait, Galatic knight...what are you going to do?" Sir Arthur asked

" I have to deal with a power. Vacuum." Kirby said as he left

" battleship halberd battlestations commence attack!" Meta knight said

On the top of the ship Kirby flew out and extended his wings

Dark matter narrowed his look at Kirby

" **you think I will just go back to being a Slave to you?!**" Dark matter yelled

"No I do not...AND IN DONE GIVING PEOPLE EXCUSES!" Kirby roared as he flew up into the air

Kirby flew up and pointed his lance skyward " By the power invested by me as the One known as Galatic knight ALLOW ME TO SHINE THE LIGHT UPON THUS CIVILIZATION AND FREE IT FROM THE CORRUPT EVIL!" Kirby yelled

As he flicked the lance down bright beams of sun washed over the planet making Grimm recess back as he groaned in pain

Kirby Glaired at Dark matter without mercy

" now despite this I will give you mercy, like I did with Nightmare I will face you in one on one combat," Kirby said

"**A-and the winner?" **Grimm asked

"The winner gets to live…" Kirby said

After a few minutes and seeing no hope Dark matter looks up

"**I-i accept!" **He said

Kirby nodded and flapped his wings. Then prepare." He said

( play Galatic knights Theme Kirby series )

All of Dark matters void all but the Shadow bugs and there soldiers they made, and the technology he adapted fused into him

And into Darkmatter which was wrapped up into a cloak and had a sword, This was Dark matter blade,

Galatic Knight huffed "Always was one for honor." He said

"**I think we kinda played off each other." **Darkmatter blade said as he leveled his blade from behind and Kirby leveled his lance forward like as if he was jousting

The two charged and Clashed, and ran past eachother, once...twice...three times, the last time Dark matter blade sent Kirby back. And his lance was shattered

"**Hehe I thought the almighty Galatic knights Lance doesn't shatter…" **he said as Leveled his blade at Kirby's throat,

"**You lose...I am NME now…" **Dark matter Said

Kirby huffed

"One for honor yes...but always the simpilton…" Kirby said as he jumped back and inhaled the mask and the lance, and transformed into Galatic Knight.

"_You see you were right the lance I had was not Galatic Knights lance, it was was, but I am Galatic Knight BECAUSE THE LANCE IS APART OF MY VERY SOUL!" Kirby yelled _

(Play Galatic Knights Theme)

"_time for round two!" _Kirby yelled as they rushed at each other again,

Kirby excelrated by his Wings struck Dark matter blade first but he was able to parry the strike as Kirby turned around and flew at him again making attacks in a zigzag pattern, as Dark matter blades jumps back and opens his cloak and out from it cams the last thing he was able to copy, a larger war version of Hunter J's ship, ones that have the size compared to the TR-SS Ultra carrier and the battleship Halberd.

"_How the fuck did he copy my ship?" J asked _

"_I don't know but we have more problems here!" _Ash Said as he saw shadow bugs charging towards them and forming the Primads,

Ash drew his sword to defend himself but was surprised when it lunged with its own sword it wasn't aiming for him it was aiming for the Void form behind him,

Ash nodded and the Primad nodded and ran off,

"Don't fight with the shadow bugs there on our side!" Ash yelled as he ran off to help get rid of the void forms,

(Kirby)

Kirby blasted Dark matter blade with a laser beam which Dark matter blade was able to dodge, but Kirby landed the critical blow on him and jumped away.

Dark matter blade collapsed on the ground with a heap dropping the blade,

"**Ugh kill me... will be easer than accepting failure from my new master." **Grimm Said

"What do you mean new master?" Kirby asked as he looked to see the shadow bugs crawling to Dark matter and engulfing him.

"**No please I don't wanna go back, please I'm sorry master I cannot stop him!" **Dark matter screamed as he was pulled into the ground, Kirby tried to stab him but he escaped.

"Damn." Kirby cursed, as he looked to see the Mega Energy tanks led by Lysander was collapsing into shadow bugs, and the rest of the cult of Nova. Even the shadow Pokémon were,

But alas they were gone, the seige had been lifted,

Ash sighed and fell to the ground as everyone else cheered King Link and Ash looked at Kirby and said

"I believe we now have a triumvirate." Link Said

"Yeah...lord's know I can't keep doing this on my own," he said as King link helped him up. He turned around and Jenna and Mark ran up to him.

"Thank you Grandmaster, we are sorry we failed you." Mark said

"No worries. Now I think it's good for you to go to ur mother, she is worried young Mark." Ash Said

Mark nodded and headed out, ash waved the Battle Castle down which landed in the Smash Brothers Alliance Headquarter's,

"This is Deila Ketchum I'm taking my fleet and dispersing it across the atmosphere keep in touch Ash, AND DON'T FORGET TO CHANGE YOUR UNDERWEAR!" She Said as her ship blasted off,

Giovanni and the other TR-SS ships followed suit,

The Battle frontier, the regional champions and the aura guardians remained,

"Ash I believe we should leave I don't want to disturb you from your duties…" Scott Said

"Wait a minute Scott, I'm calling in a meeting." He said everyone else there froze,

(Battle Castle Meeting Room)

In the meeting room Ash sat down along with the delegates of Rota, being The queen of Rota, Evea Evergreen, Halt and Crowly, across from them was Charles Goodshow, Cynthia Shona, Lance Waterloo, Iris, And Diantha, and besides that the rest of the table was split evenly between the Kanto and Sinnoh Battle frontier with Scott at the other side of the table,

"Ok ash so please why have you called us here?" Scott asked

"Yes despite the fact that Grimm is gone we are not. All done yet the threat of ultra beasts and many more invaders threaten us," Evea Said Ash nodded to her,

"I for one am also concerned, for the fact that we have been Called here personally and for this is not being addressed at the press conference it's shady." Charles Said

"I will say this at the press conference it's just I feel you guys should need to know first so it doesn't come as such a shock, he sighed

"After the attack of Dark matter I've decided to take up running the Smash brother Organization full time, which means I there fore have to give up my claims of Aura Grandmaster, and as my final act I Promote Evea Evergreen as my replacement." Ash Said the other aura guardians clapped as scoffed

"A full ceremony will take place when I arrive at the castle once the arrangements have been made. Sorry if this is unidealistic for you my queen. I will be willing to return the robes to you when I arrive." Ash Said

"The returning of the robes or the weapon will not be nessassery Ash…" Queen Ziantha Said as she smiled "I for one must agree you were getting a bit Grey in the hair, I'm glad you chose who you did, i will accept this and i will give you a date as to when you will be expected, I will have my carriage driver arrive early morning." The queen said

Ash nodded and looked around the room, "I'm pretty sure you know as such I also will have to revoke the battle Cas-." But it was stopped by Scott, "save it…" he said

"The battle castle is a spliended home for the Smash Brothers Organization, I will allow you to keep it on residence as not only a farewell gift, but as a pact promise that the, Battle frontier will always support your endivors." Scott said

Ash nodded and turned to Charles Goodshow,

"Ash before you speak I want you to know I was always doing what I did because I perceived you as a threat to the Pokémon league, being a Holding Pokémon Master, a Battle frontier Battle Brain, and a full member of the royal court of Rota, as An aura guardian let alone aura Grandmaster is a great accomplishment, I only foresaw you as a man who could have and if you beleave so replace me as a king and become a tyrant, but seeing you give up your claims I can see I was wrong." Charles's Said

"No Ash I will not have you give up your clams to be the Pokémon Master, because it isn't something you are just given it's something you earn, plus as I know the Hatrid of paperwork I believe it would be nice to stretch your legs again." Charles Said

Ash smiled.

"I also believe it is is the best interest that despite not directly associated with us I believe formal events would still be present, besides you still need to give aid to your apprentice Grandmaster." Halt said as he elbowed Evea making her blush,

"I will agree if that is ok with you I believe formal events with all 4 Orginaztions will be beinfical to all parties." Ash Said

Very well we will depart for now and we will reconvene at the press conference to tell the world of this endivevor." Charles goodshow said as they all left.

Ash sighed and then he did something he never expected to do.

He started to drift off back to time surprisingly he hated the most, his second journey to alola

Ash during this point was at his high point of his career he had gone through many regions and stoped countless criminal organizations the most recent being team flare which with the use of Mega Energy weapons nearly destroyed the city, it was only with the help of the aura guardians, responding to the call the Grandmaster put out and the already armed group of loyalists he put together that the city survived at all.

At this point the queen ordered the Grandmaster to rest a order he resented very much saying that "there was so. Much to be done I can't rest,"

It got so bad the Queen nearly had to physically boot him out,

So there he was on the beach of alola riding a jet skis.

(Flash back)

_Ash was on a beach in Alola using a Pokémon to ride the waves, Pikachu on his shoulder as they cheered ( WOO BEST VACATION EVER!) Pikachu said as they jumped into the water._

_Ash was wearing a black and white stripped swim trunks,_

_Both ash and Pikachu popped out and created fountain's from there mouth as they laughed and cheered at they raced each other to the beach,_

_On the beach closest to the water Under an umbrella. Was Serena reading a book while Deila was getting a tan. " here comes Ash." Serena said she was wearing a white one peice suit with a flower on, " don't worry about it Serena," Deila said wearing her usual cloathing. " well you forget April first happened and ash didn't prank me I'm still waiting for him to get me." Serena said " here just do what I do relax, Ash won't do anything that bad." She said " do you remember when we switched cloathing last year? Serena asked " Yea?" Deila said not fond of remembering it, "that was ash." Serena said " fun." Deila said._

_After a bit Serena decided to tan as ash came up " Hey!" He said " hey honey." Deila said as she turned away, "Hey Ash." Serena said trying to catch some z's seeing his chance he replaced the water in her glass with sea water, and put it on the table right where it was._

_"Wow Alola is so wonderful nice clear ocean's and waves, and this being an island the water Pokémon must be amazing." Ash said " yea remember what Charles Darwin wrote." Serena said as she reached for her glass and took a sip, and started to cough, as the salt water changed the whole taise. Ash and Pikachu laughed as Serena was in a coughing fit, serena looked up " not funny." She said weakly, before coughing again. " sorry." Ash said honestly making Serena look up " but it actually kinda is." Ash said as he countered to laugh._

_Serena sighed, fortunately Ash's mother came to the rescue. " Ash thats not how to treat a lady." She said " sorry mom, hey any news on-." Ash started but Deila stopped him . "No Ash, I told you I'm on vacation I'm not checking into the TR-SS movements now don't ask again." She said " I was actually asking about the egg." Ash said " oh." Deila said as she reached behind and pulled the egg out with the incubator. " this is the one Samual wants us to give to his brother." Ash said " correct Samson Oak the regional professor in Alola, however unlike Samuel, he's kinda a chatterbox so he's is unaware of our efforts, so if this is what we beleave it is, we will take the Egg back to Samual and he will raise it." Deila said " Alright then. As my journey is going to take place on the island here to stop the conquest I'm going to explore the island and try to locate a good area for a standing base." Ash said as he walked off._

_As Serena watched him go she got a dark look in his eyes, " Hey want to prank Ash now?" She asked "what do you have in mind?" Deila Asked " school sign-ups for this year are still going on." She said Deila thought before she two gained a dark smile._

_Ash was walking around in his Alola outfit. He was forced to wear them as the queen issues Ash to go on a forced vacation, however she did leave it up to Ash's choice as such he chose the next leg and by far the most important part of his adventure, stoping the Ultra beast's in Alola._

_However he was for the first time stripped of his rank and given his temporary title of Absent Grandmaster, meaning no weapon, no aura guardian's bases and no investigation's into Aura matters, however he was able to put one base down which he did on the place he will mostly be staying melemele island._

_Ash explored the island and found a good spot close to town which was a good spot to the Pokémon school yet not inconspicuous to the populace. The region of Alola has had a very heavy anti violent pact issued which unfortunately is about to change, Ash sent down the base and then headed off to find Samson Oak._

_Ash headed to the school and saw the ring of Toros and a big yard, " here we are," Ash said as he stepped out. Ash conversed with Mallow saying he wasnted to speak to Professor Samson. " oh of course follow me." She said as she lead him inside and out side of his office, " here he is Professor Samson is the headmaster, he appered to be conversing with parents of a new student, is that why your hear?" Mallow Asked ash shook his head but was repealed as the door opened and Deila stepped out, " oh ash your here." She said_

_" mom what are you doing here?"Ash Asked " why I felt it was time you signed up for school." She said winking Ash's jaw dropped as Serena came up from behind him " Yea well sore losers for prankers," she said triumphantly, " don't be a spoil sport Serena after all your joining him." She said "WHAT!?" Serena asked as Samson Oak walked out. "Oh hey kids." He said " hi Professor Samson," Ash said "my my what do we have here." He asked as he took the egg. " fascinating I'll put this in the labtory as soon as I can, Mallow why don't you show Ash and Serena Around, the school."He said as he turned to Deila "I thank you for allowing me the effort to teach son and daughter in the ways of alolan life." Samson said Ash and Serena were about to argue but Mallow pulled them away to fast,_

_This is the Pokémon school here in Alola." She said pointing to the yard, " this doubles as a lab for The Professor, in fact all the professors come here." She said " all of them?" Serena asked " of course in order to be a professor here you have to teach a 5 year corse here." Mallow said as Ash looked to his wife. " how many years did you sign me up for?" He Asked " one half." Serena said " thank lords." Ash said, " now let's go and see the class room and the teacher that will be teaching us." Mallow said, who is the teacher?" Serena asked mallo scoffed "oh professor Kuku, he's the best." Mallow said ash froze " that's- great." He said trying to hid "I know right!" Mallow said clearly unaware of the blatant scarscam._

_Mallow kicked open the door to the class making the door bounce off the wall " hello!" She said cheerfully as the other classmates looked up shortly before going back to the table. " oh hey Mallow." Sophocles said. " what's you looking at?" Serena Questioned?_

_" nothing a girl would be instrested in." Sophocles said turning back to his tinkering, making Serena pout. " delphox?" Serena asked her partner, as she used ember on solpclies " AHHH HOT! HOT! HOT!" He said as he scratched at his face trying to relive the pain, but only made it worse by irritation, no one went to help him as both Mallow and Lillie laughed._

_Ash and Serena look over to see Kiawe and three team skull members. Ash looked at Pikachu ho nodded Ash then looked to Serena "wait here." He said Serena was shocked before ash jumped off the balcony spread his arms out while freefalling before flipping over and landing in a crouch and ran off to the gate, ash slid infront of the man, and stood up crossing his arms, "you know the last I knew people ask for battles unless I'm in a foean country in which demanding is the new form of asking?" Ash said as the duck covered his apperence._

_" who are you!?" The first team skull grunt said " yea back off before we make you!" The second one said withthe first trying to sound tough " quite." The third one the leader hissed, he stepped forward Ash thought this was actually going to be a challenge until he spoke again and immediately was washed out the window. " I don't know who you are but you better leave now before we kick your a-um butt to um the next place." He said trying not to swear._

_Ash raised his eyebrow, " what the fuck?" He asked making the team skull members gasp horrified " what is wrong with you!?" One Asked " I would ask you the same thing, who are you?" Ash Asked " don't demand anything from us WERE TEAM SKULL THE BADIST AND WORST THERE IS IN ALOLA!" The first grunt said again making Ash laugh,_

_" hehehaha! Team skull?" Ash Asked " deal god so lame wow I actually thought you were someone dangerous like team Rocket, your just half assed muggers, no not even you don't even steal Pokémon just want to battle." Ash said._

_" YOU WATCH YOUR TOUNG WERE THE RULERS OF THIS ISLAND AND WE TAKE WHAT IS OURS- wait did you say team Rocket?" The leader asked forgoing his tough guy look for courisity, " I Did." Ash said smiling, the team skull looked to each other and whispered ' this guy might be tough' 'we're not here for him but the other guy,' ' we can get rid of both but we need to be careful if he's dealt with rocket's we aren't talking about some pushover.'_

_While they were whispering ash turned to the guy he saved. " do you want to handle this or should I?" Ash asked the guy snapped out of his shock. " who are you?" He Asked " thought so." Ash said as he looked back_

_"ALRIGHT WERE GOING TO BATTLE YOU GET READY!" The grunt's said "oh finally you've grown some balls." Ash said cracking his fists. " HEY WERE NOT SOME PUSHOVER EITHER." The gurnts said as they tossed out there Pokémon. " what bulll Pikachu." Ash said almost swatting him out, but the guy stepped in, " let me handle it." He said ash looked asking " your sure?" The guy nodded ash sighed "Pikachu return." Pikachu's came back,_

_The guy sent out Turtonator, " Shell trap." He said " GO FOR THE PIKACHU LEACH LIFE." He said " swat it back irontail." Ash said dismissively. Pikachu didn't even look as he basically slapped the Zubat away. Knocking it out. " grr you jerk!" He said " moron," ash insulted back making the grunts gasp again. " you know what screw this, sorry I'll take spcenter strange if you don't mind." Ash said the guy was shocked but nodded none the less. " don't come back here until you become a real threat Pikachu Thunderbolt!" Ash said as Pikachu struck the goons they were sent flying. " HOLY cow!" They cried as they flew into the distance,_

_Ash watched them go and sighed " wow such weaklings." Ash said ( Yea truly) Pikachu said " come on let's get back in-." Ash stopped as He aura flailed ( ash what it is?) Pikachu Asked as he was frozen Kiawe asked " hey what's wrong?" He Asked " get Everyone inside," he said "what?" He Asked a a form jumped out of the bushes " NOW!" Ash snarled as he jumped infront of Kiawe._

_The form leapeped out to reveal an aura Hunter he held a broadsword, " wow I would've expected some like you to notice me quicker." The hunter said in a dead like voice. " yea well you can't blame me I'm retired." Ash shrugged the Hunter " and yet still cracking jokes I see, haven't aged a bit." He said as he rushed forward and lunged . Ash lept back into a roll under a cut from the post lunge._

_' damn he's fast and nimble even in heavy armor who is he?' Ash Asked as The hunter roar3d and charged again this time for an overhead swing ash noticed the sword would flick in his wrist ' he's expecting me to dodge so he can whip around and strike me!' Ash realized about how fast he was, ' he can read my movements before I move due to my tells.' Ash growled ' and with out my sword it's only a matter of time before I'm hit.' Ash thought as he jumped staring up narrowly missing the blade,_

_The hunter spun around as ash landed he looked up shocked only to be sidewinden by the sword sending him flying._

_"ASH!" Serena called the professor looked out the door "QUICK CALL THE POICE!" He said before he noticed Serena about to climb out the window, "no I'm sorry I can't allow you to go." He said " but he's going to kill him."Serena said trying to reach Ash. "I'm sorry but we can't do anything hopefully he won't turn his attention on us." The Professor said_

_Serena glared at him realizing he just wanted to save his own skin. "well fuck you to!" Serena said elbowing him and breaking out of his grip and jumping off._

_The hunter was about to finish off ash when he heard a yelled he looked up to see the upskrit of Serena as she smacked the knight in the helmet sending him back "ahh!" He cried as Serena helped ash up " please tell me you didn't go commando today." Ash said teasing. "Now your going to do this now!?" Serena asked. Turning to the hunter. " you know what I'm going to say right." Ash said_

_" but your unarmed?!" Serena argued " hey what did I say about aura guardian's." Ash said as he forced his aura to form his Sabre. " we're never unarmed." He said as he pointed his sword at the hunter, Serena smiled and ran off,_

_The knight laughed as he stood on one knee, " Good this fight is just starting." He said as he looked to Ash and roared, he was about to charge at Ash when the police showed up "freeze!" The man said " hands up drop the sword!" He said " ha you fools this is between me and the aura guardian." The knight said "the alola night rules of unarmed is quite clear no combat but Pokémon ever allowed." He said " what!?" Ash Asked realizing who ever made that law was against humanity, if people couldn't fight each other once one Ultra beast controled a human alola was lost,_

_" Stand down now!" The Officer said wit his Pokémon growling. "Fool!" The knight rushed forward "do not intrupt!" He yelled as he swung at the officer but the Pokémon lept in. Unfortunately he was cleaved in half brutally, "Oh my god." The other officers and kids flinched away as the blood pooled around the body._

_" heh pathetic, can't even do your job right you don't deserve to-!" He was cut off by ash who rushed him " Oh now we're talking!" The hunter said getting pumped up "SHUT UP!" Ash roared as he broke off and charged again. Forcing the hunter to backpedal as ash slowly but surely forced him into the school's grounds and near the beach cliff. " YOU ATTACKED UNARMED CIVILIANS, YOU ATTACKED ME ON VACATION, AMD YOU JUST MURDERED A POKÉMON FOR YOUR SICK PLEASURE IM DONE WITH YOU, DIE NOW!" Ash roared as he cleaved into the knights shoulder who roared in pain as he cleaved into the other shoulder cutting clean through ash spun around and separated head from body as the body fell backwards into the water._

_Ash panted and he dispelled the aura weapons. The police were shocked at the fight, as ash walked away one officer had the balls to pull his gun much to the others officer's chargin. "S-s-s-stay where you are!" He said fearfully, ash actually impressed at the officer for the first time stopped and raised his hands._

_The other officers approached and the lead officer knocked the pistol down. "You damn fool if you had actually had fired you would be going to jail with him." He said " and if he hadn't all of you would be dead," Ash said the officer froze and realized he was right, " look you said our lives so I'll let you go this time but don't expect the same pleasentrys." He said "I won't need them." Ash said as he walked inside the police left,_

_In the classroom everyone was huddled in the corner fearful of there life's when ash came in they screamed, Ash Serena and even Oak were shocked. " who's idea was it for the no weapons act?" Ash Asked " I'm unsure but I know we've been downgrading our military ever sense." Samson said "great." He said before handing Oak a pair of shades. As Serena took out some her self "put these on." Ash said as after he did ash pulled a aura hand up reminders that of the men in Black flash and whipped there memory._

_Ash sighed as he noticed everyone was out cold. " now we have five minutes to put everyone back to how they were before they were attacked." Ash said " let's get started." Samson saod as the three worked and put everyone in position. " there now your in class about to introduce yourself." Samson said ash nodded and looked to see everyone walking up._

_And so-." Professor Kukui said before he looked to see Ash, Serena, and the Headmaster standing by the door. "Hello." Samson said waving. " sorry to intrude. I'm just here to introduce a new student to us, please welcome Ash and Serena." He said_

_" hello!" Everyone greeted. Serena and ash smiled back. " ah nice to meet new Students. I'm afraid though we only have one desk." He said "that's ok I'll stand," Ash said as Serena took a seat and Ash stood behind her, " Alright." The Professor saod as he turned back to the board Kukui turned back to the board as the Headmaster started to leave only to be nearly tackled by Kiawe The Professor looked over " Kiawe your late." He said narrowing his eyes " sorry." He said " what ever please join us." He said indicatang to his empty desk._

_After the Professor finished his lecture both Ash and Serena were bored out of there minds, " aw well finish the worksheet for homework and I will see you tommrow," he said as he made his way over to Ash and Serena and found out they finished the sheet before he was done talking._

_Ash and Serena ran out of the class as soon as the bell rang. The students watched them go " weird" they commented " let's see your mom first!" Serena said to Ash as they ran down the street, "right." He nodded_

_Ash and Serena were eating a nice dinner when the island legendary showed up and handed Ash his Z-Ring, ' ah great this I remember this," Ash said as he renned his hand over it and rushed it with his mega ring, the legendary Pokémon was shocked at the pure power Ash held and just flew back with out challanging him. " huh I guess." He said._

_"So ash how was school?" Deila Asked as they got to there room and he shut the door. "You mean after you forced me into the system to sit in the building and have my brain force itself to remember half assed stragities I've already countered. And! Stop the oncoming threat that's to engulf the island!?" Ash said._

_"Now Ash remember we're here for a vacation not a quest." Deila saod "THERES NO TIME FOR A VACATION THE UNTRA BEASTS WERE READY TO BREAK OUT DURING SINNOH! It's now been 2 years Sense then THEY ARE COMING NOW AND WE HAVE TO BE READY!" Ash said_

_" Ash this is exactly why the queen said you needed to go on a vacation it's appere's the traveling has taken quite the stress on your body." Deila said "no you don't understand Deila we saw the untra beasts in sinnoh they assisted in the capturing of giratina which we stopped." Serena said making Deila pause, " shit." She said before realizing something," you planed this purposely so we would come here." She said " the vacation I had was on mount silver. " Ash said Deila sighed "alright, fine do as you wish, I'm heading back to Kanto in the morning to inform Oak." She said_

_Ash and Serena contacted Rota._

_"Hello this is the kingdom of Rota who is this?" The person said "this is Ash, asking to talk to The queen." Ash said as the video activated to reveal an aura student " ah retiree Ash." He said clearly as an insult. "What can we do for you." He Asked " I need to speak to the queen." Ash said " do you have an appointment?" The student Asked "it's important." Ash said trying to push through the clear attempt of a runaround. " I'm sorry the queen will only be seen by appointment-." He said but ash cut him off. " I was attacked." He said_

_" shit" alright patching you to the queen." He said ash saw the queen's voice and apron seeing ash's face she sighed. " what now retiree?" She asked " this is important I request that I am immediately reinstated." Ash said " under what cause?" The queen asked, "under thecause of the untra beast and threat of Human attack with no defense force on the islands of alola." Ash said " what?" The queen asked shocked. " a recent law has been passed to remove the military of alola I beleave it's a guise for the Ultra beast to attack without resistance." Ash said,_

_" damn," alright fine I'm reluctantly releasing your temporary rank of retiree and reinstating your rank as Full Grandmaster, I will ship your your robes, weapon and justice team to you." She said " thank you, and if you would please send a detachment here and set up an aura base. Right away they will be nessessary for the attack's that are to come, not just untra beast but hunters as well." Ash said the queen nodded. "Thank you for your inside Grandmaster, but...you planned for this didn't you." She said_

_"My queen?" Ash Asked "you heard me...you could've gone anywhere. Instead you chose your next leg of your journey for a vacation spot and you chose it for this reasion didn't you." She said ash smiled "guilty as charged." Ash admitted "god damn it Ash." The queen sighed. However Ash didn't miss the smile on her face. ' he will never learn.' She thought " I'm sending your stuff it shall get there by 2 day's." She saod " please send it to Samson's Oak's lab I will get it there."Ash said "understood good luck Grandmaster." The queen said as she logged off._

_Ash sighed as he backed off. " well now that's that's done. Shall we sleep?" Ash Asked serena smiled as she pulled him up the stairs. ' I guess so.' Ash thought as Pikachu shook his head and followed his trainer. Suprisenly Pikachu actually got some sleep while ash and Serena were doing there 'night time events.'_

_The next day ash and Serena reached the air port and waved Deila off, before they headed to the school._

_Ash and Serena get to school and find a suprise party waiting for them. Ashis shocked as he is challenged by the student thinking it a Pokémon challange Pikachu is ready to battle but the Professor bursts that theory, " what?" Ash Asked, " on the island people are only able challange each other during the trials." He saod ' what the fuck who wrote these stupid laws!?' Ash Asked " then what about-" Ash was about to speak but realized he wiped the memory so no one remembers team skull. " what Ash?" Mallow Asked " huh oh nothing." He said waving them off._

_Everyone fortunately clueless just left him be, Ash sighed. As sophcolies challanged ash to a balloon popping race, ash used volt tackle and popped the balloons in 2.5 seconds aweing everyone at the skill,_

_Next Lana challanged ash to a race, and with his aura and quick attack ash also won. With Pikachu running above the water due to the speed._

_Kiawe challanged ash to a torous race, which Ash did stunts on torouse back however due to him not focusing he lost that one. But he didn't seem to mind, "aw well you win some and lose some." He shrugged. However only Serena saw it differently ' Ash is still toying with them He wasn't even trying in the race and Kiawe just won by a photo finish, he and ash are the closest in strength,'_

_Serena looked and topu Koko came back and flew off after a challange, "Alright finally a challange we can get behind." Ash said " is ash really going to fight a legendary?" Lana Asked "this will be fun to watch him get him beat,"sopclies said. "Alright Pikachu get in there with quickattack." Ash said as Pikachu rushed forward, topu Koko hid in its shell " it's gone defensive." Kiawe said " crack it open with irontail!" Ash said Pikachu slammed his metal tail on the top which made the legendary fly off and open rubbing the top of its head, " oh my god!" Mallow gasped "incredible!" Kiawe said_

_The legendary started to attack but Pikachu used volt tackle and gained the electricity from the attack "NOW SENT IT BACK WITH THUNDRBOLT!" Ash said as a lighting struck in the background flashing across the sky, Pikachu jumped up and used his power and made a blue Thunderbolt hit the legendary making it cry in pain. After the volts of power left his body he was paralyzed and had many scars, ( you won this time boy.) the legendary said as he flew off. ( Yea trying to sack my power like that you fuck take that!) Pikachu spat at him proude to make a legendary run tail between his legs._

_Everyone was shocked " IS THERE NOTHING THIS KID CANT DO!?" sopliclese Asked as he entered the classroom kicking the door in, seeing the fight with the legendary more of an insult than a fact Ash was too powerful. As he grumbled and returned to his desk. " is he going to be ok?" Ash Asked "he'll be fine. Why don't you come to my house and I can give you my gift." He said_

_" This is my house," he said opening the door to the hut house. " wow." Serena said " it's a simple life." Kukui said. As Serena rushed to the stove and looked in awe. Before she pranced around the kitchen. Until ash grabbed her hand, " slow down will you remember who's house this is," Ash said Serena pouted but nodded._

_" is she always like this?" The Professor Asked. " yea but you get use to it." Ash said " well what ever come on let me show you were your bunking," as they were lead upstairs ash saw the bed he would sleep in, " um where will I sleep." Serena said looking around the room. "Oh you got a separate bunk down stairs next to me." He said Serena eyes shot up. " um how about I take the couch and she gets the bed," Ash said pointing to the run down couch In the corner of the room._

_The professor sighed "fine." He said " now excuse me I have to get some packages, unless you want to help?" He Asked only to see Serena and Ash bringing in there stuff. The professor sighed and walked out._

_Ash and Serena finished packing when the professor called them down for dinner, both Ash and Serena raced to the table. And dove in. The professor looked up after his first mouthful and looked to see Ash half way done, and Serena not far behind him, ' oh my god' he thought,_

_He looked to see Pikachu on his back chugging down a bottle of ketchup growing fatter and fatter with each gulp, before Pikachu almost became as round as Togedemaru, before a large belch and all the fat was washed away._

_Ash wiped his mouth with his napkin. " so you mection day a gift for me." Ash said "ah yes." The Professor saod as he took out a red and black touchscreen and handed it to Ash, "this is a alolan Pokédex." He said as he gave it to Ash, he tried to turn it on but it stayed off. " it's dead" ash said " what's the point of a dead Pokédex? Ash asked. " you'll see tommrow." The Professor said as ash and Serena went to bed, they cuddled up on each other alone. As ash thought about tommrow._

_The next day Ash woke up and found the bed empty he walked down and saw serena cooking breakfast, " morning." He said "morning I'm cooking you eggs, wed better eat quick we got 5 minutes until school starts." Serena said "oh great we over slept...WE OVER SLEPT!" Ash yelled as he bolted out the door. " Ash wait your breakfast- aw fuck great meals of wheels Serena time to shine." Serena said as he flipped the eggs into a tortea wrapped it up, sprinkled some shredded cheese and followed Ash,_

_Serena caught up to ash and handed him his breakfast as he ate it they two made a break for the school " what did you eat?" He Asked between bites, " I had some eggs the professor made they were good." Serena said, as Ash vaulted over a fence, and landed in the school yard,_

_Ash and Serena ran into the school and slammed open the door "WE MADE IT!" Ash yelled as the bell rang. Everyone looked at ash and Serena for a second, being very steelwilled, until Mallow chortled. Causing everyone else into an uproar. Ash and Serena didn't care as they went to there seats._

_" now class, it apperes Ash has been given a new Pokédex so let us activate it for him." Professor kukui said as a Rotom flew in ( agreed!) Rotom said as he fazed into the dex, everyone watched hunted over until the new Rotom Dex jumped up " IM ALIVE!" He said " HOLY SH-!." Ash cursed as he flipped over backwards and his head first into the floor, groaning. Rotom Dex looked at Serena "is he going to be okay?" He Asked "mostly so," Serena nodded._

_Ash sat up with Pikachu patting him on the back, when a flash appeared scaring the both of them Pikachu got ready to attack while Ash just jumped. Ash looked to see it to be Rotom Dex "my apologies I was just marking my owner." Rotom Dex said as he began to you speed speech and spoke the legal garb of the Pokédex replacement ( meaning none)_

_" But you shouldn't worry about that cause I'm alive!" Rotom Dex said cheerfully "fantastic, hey can you come here I want to know the extent of your programming?" Ash said " certainly I can communicate with Pokémon in all languages, inform you of your status as a trainer and-." He was cut off by Ash " I mean in a hardware sense." Ash said " well seeing as I'm alive my hardware is ineffective," Rotom Dex said fantastic canyou please tell at least you got a WiFi code of something?" Ash sighed but Rotom scratched his head_

_"WiFi? Is that a Pokémon?" Rotom Dex Asked Ash just huntched over "you know What just start teaching" Ash said as Serena helped Ash in his chair, Ash looked to Rotom and asked it a few questions " can you read me my file ." Ash said " certainly." Rotom said "Trainer, Ash Ketchum, sibling's none, family: Unknown father, Unknown Mother, Pokémon caught: Pikachu, reigons traveled: Alola, trainer rank: class E." Rotom said "class E?" Ash Asked_

_" all trainers who haven't completed there school have the rank class E until they graduate then become rank D." Sopclies said 'oh great nagostalga all over again' Ash said as he sat in his chair and the class started, Ash focused as he heard about the alolan forms, however once he heard this is more about extra curricular activities he just gave up,_

_" so any questions?" Kukui asked as he realized there were none he dismissed everyone._

_Seeing the opportunity he headed to the house and sat down. He sighed and breathed deep he looked to see his hands shaking, Ash plunked on the couch and flicked on the TV, he saw a shittiy alolan war movie that looked cool, however once he realized it was a stupid PSA he just grumbled. "Let's see if kanto Tv has anything?" Ash Asked as he flipped to his stuff, he found a godzard ( charzard/ Godzilla) movie and a story both he and Serena could watch JNPR ( yea I just made Rwby the sister team just for you know Pokémon it still follows the same show just different title)_

_" hey Serena JNPR's on!" Ash said " Popcorn!" Serena screamed as she bolted to the microwave and started popping a bag of popcorn. She just came in when the intro stopped. As she sat on one side of the couch Rotom sat on the ground._

_About half way through they realized it was a rerun which made Ash adgatated So Serena tried to snuggle up to keep him calm. Unfortunately Rotom Dex had a very good virigintiy alarm and blazed a siren so loud it nearly became entertaining in it self of Ash wasn't forced from his wife,_

_Rotom gave a chastising to Ash and Serena before pulling them apart and sitting inbetween them Ash grumpled at the effect he was having. " yesterday best vacation ever, today worst vacation ever" ash muttered, ( I hear you, do you want me to shock Rotom?) Pikachu Asked. "That would deal in propity damage, best not," Ash said although he really was tempted._

_Ash decided to go to bed and climbed up the ladder and laid in bed, five minutes later Serena came up in her PJ's and sat on the edge of the bed. " finally we're alone." Ash said as he got close to Serena._

_Only for that dreaded alarm to sound. " virgin alarm virgin alarm." Rotom said (ps if it sounds like I'm making this guys as hateful as possible your right I hate him he's actually one of the reasons I stopped watching sun&moon)_

(Eoc) hi guys just as a note I'm basically using the rest of this book to recap the rest of Aura wars just so people are not confused, also I got an urge to write it so sue me I'm writing what I wanna write! In any case after the actual series is done I'm gonna have it up for adoption so someone can rewrite it, until then keep reading-Bankerrtx01-


End file.
